pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Blowhog
The Icy Blowhog is a ground-based blowhog that shoots cold air at enemies. Enemies generally meaning Pikmin. Since it is a cold based attack, Ice Pikmin and Cyan Pikmin cannot be harmed by their attack. Biology Many of the Icy blowhog's organs cannot function if they are too hot. To solve this problem, this type of Blowhog has an internal mechanism like an air conditioner; heat is removed from the internal organs and released into the skin. Their skin is usually hot to the touch, not too hot for pikmin that are not red pikmin but still hotter than the surrounding environment. The mechanism also means that they can survive in any environment regardless of the areas temperature. It has even been observed that these are more common in hot areas than cold areas, due to its method of attacks. Externally, it has the same shape as other ground blowhogs, but with a light blue or cyan snout. Its skin is hotter compared to other types of blowhogs in the same area. It is believed that this creature is more closely related to the air-based blowhogs than the other ground based ones. Some speculate that this is the link between air and ground blowhogs, but most disagree. The thread is that Icy Blowhogs are ground based, but still have air-expelling abilities, as opposed to a liquid like other ground blowhogs. The reason this blowhog cannot float is because the colder air is denser than in air-based relatives. Attacks Their expelling-cold-air attack is simply them releasing air at their normal body temperature through their snout. Thus, it is possible for these to overheat quickly if they use this attack too often (although the time also depends on where they are; it is easier to overheat in a desert than in a lush forest or icy cavern). The attacks also have a varying degree of effectiveness, being much less effective overall in areas where the attack's relative coldness is less. Thus, the attack is more dangerous in a desert than in an icy cavern. If the game designers is willing to go trough the effort of showing this, and if they don't have the mentality "Ice enemies must be in cold places", it will usually represent this through range of the attack, rather than quickness of the attack or chance of the attacked's survival. Like all other ground based blowhogs, this one also has a buck attack. How to Defeat Ice pikmin + swarm. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War In Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War, Icy Blowhogs look closer to their airborne cousins than the ground based ones. As a matter of fact, they look like Withering Blowhogs that are colored cyan instead of orange and yellow. Although they look like Withering Blowhogs, they are ground based, using four fins to walk around. These guys spew out liquid nitrogen that will freeze your Pikmin. They are more dangerous than normal due to the fact that there are no ice-resistant Pikmin in this game. So far, one appears in The Temple of Ice, holding the War Memorial. Olimar's Notes Icy Blowhog Sus decrepita congelo Blowhog Family The Withering Blowhog uses nitrogen to fly, but if it goes into a cold enough area, the nitrogen will become liquid, thus grounding it. Blowhogs who experience this slowly evolve into Icy Blowhogs, and they use the liquid nitrogen to freeze prey and predators. Ship's Notes Add these onto Snow Bulblaxes, and Green Bulborbs' random fire doesn't stand a chance. And neither does the shell of my hold. Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Enemies